venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rorqual Affair
' The Rorqual Affair ' is the second episode of Season 7 and the overall seventy-third episode of the Venture Brothers. Plot Gary, AKA Henchman 21, is having a nightmare of being in a classroom with the Wandering Spider presenting a math problem on the chalk board. When called upon for the Answer, Gary goes from being dressed as Kano to being naked. Henchman 24 appears next him, offering his tranquilizer gun as a substitute for a piece of his anatomy. Sergeant Hatred, dressed in Gary's old Henchman uniform and sporting his former breasts, admonishes 24 that he can't be given help, which is only for "killers." Gary asks to take the course over, now back to his adolescent age when he was first kidnapped by the Monarch' henchmen. Now the teacher is Wes Warhammer, asking him if that's what he wants to do, to which Gary responds that his mother thinks he's visiting his uncle and that He's good. The Blue Morpho, speaking with the voice of the Monarch, asks him if He is good, which wakes him up out of the dream. Realizing he's late for his meeting with the Monarch, he rushes to get dressed, grabbing his Kano uniform out of its holding tank and caling the Morpho Mobile, only to discover it gone, forcing him to take the Subway to Tophet Tower. The Monarch, dressed as the Blue Morpho, is in Wide Wale's office, confronting him and his primary henchman, Rocco, demanding he close up shop and leave town, threatening that if he doesn't, he will end up unconscious while Rocco bleeds to death. He counts down, expecting Kano to burst in as he smacks the decorative knife on Wale's desk, grabbing it in mid-air and launching it at Rocco, only for it to hit him with the pommel of the knife, which causes Rocco to easily take him down. At a high school across town, the New York members of the Guild of Calamitous Intent are in an uproar as the Council suspends all arching until the Blue Morpho's capture. Phantom Limb offers to waive the membership fee for the Guild for one year and the villain's weight in Guild booty for the Morpho's head. From the back of the classroom, Red Death makes a counter offer, he will bring in the Blue Morpho in exchange for a seat on the Council. Wale and Rocco have the Monarch tied to a chair then wake him up to torture and insult him, showing that they have figured out that he's really the Monarch, which he then reveals his origin and his real name, Chester Ong. Wide Wale reveals that his older brother Doug was working on a means of curing cancer and in order to help him, used his brother's Molecular Redistributor to enhance his DNA with that of a Whale, revealing that his brother Doug was, in fact, Dr. Dugong, whom the Monarch killed in the Episode "Tears of a Sea Cow." Outside the Tower, Gary is monitoring the Monarch's Vitals when Dr. Mrs. The Monarch video calls him and tells him to get to Rat Island, where the Blue Morpho has been supposedly caught. The villain Tunnel Vision claims the kill, but Gary refutes the claim by pointing out the body is wearing a simple halloween mask. As they argue over the validity of Tunnel Vision's claim, the Widow of the Wandering Spider appears and confronts the Councilwoman, slapping her in the face and blaming her for her husband's death. Gary tells her that he has some things to show her and asks her to meet him back at their place, while Red Death hovers over the scene, laughing maniacally. Back at the Tower, Rocco tells Sirena that she needs to go to her room, which angers her. She stalks off, derisively telling Rocco to tell her father he tied her to the bed, which he flips out over, as he had earlier old Wide Wale a former girlfriend of his was into that sort of thing. Back at their home in Newark, Gary confesses that the Monarch is being held prisoner and that they have been the ones who have been going out as the Blue Morpho and Kano. Although she is angry with their actions, she agrees to help figure out a way to save him. However, when Gary tries to show her the Morpho Cave, they wind up in a small basement where the house's water heater is located. Disgusted, she stalks off to seek help from Red Death. The Monarch is woken up from a dream involving Dr. Venture by a bucket of water from Rocco, where Wide Wale continues to taunt him, wanting him to know he's going to die by telling him in Italian, "Ha ucciso Mio Fratello(You killed my brother). The Monarch questions his Italian roots, which Wale claims comes via his wife April. That makes Rocco also question it, which Wale then claims he learned Italian while studying at the University of Palermo. the Monarch mentions a henchman who spent a week in London and came back with a ridiculous English accent, which Rocco brings up guys who try to impress women by faking an accent. Gary and Dr. Mrs. the Monarch go to Red Death's home, where he agrees to help them after revealing the truth about Wide Wale's connection to Dr. Dugong. She offers him the seat as long as no one gets killed, then tells him that they will be attacking an OSI Dummy Corp. He kills the entire staff and they make their entry into the archives, meanwhile, Rocco decides to make the Monarch play Mad-Libs with him. As Dr. Mrs. the Monarch, Gary and Red Death are searching the OSI files, Red Death shows off a ticket to the Movie Night Massacre and reveals part of the story of what happened, describing how one of the Guild's young guns, Stab Girl, died of her exposure to the vacuum of space. The building alarm sounds and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch gives Red Death a file, telling him to find that person and bring him to Wide Wale's home. She and Gary arrive at the tower and as she goes in, Gary finds the elevator going back down instead of heading to the roof, where he was to wait for Red Death's arrival. When the doors open, Hank Venture, dressed as his alter ego, Enrico Matassa, gets on, also heading to the penthouse. Gary meets up with the Councilwoman after she easily dispatched Wide Wale's guards at the door, and directs her away as Hank enters, which was seen in the previous episode. The episode then repeats the scene where Wide Wale offers Enrico the opportunity to join His crime family by killing the Monarch. Gary bursts in, dressed as Kano, imploring Enrico not to shoot, reminding him that he's a lover, not a fighter. Wide Wale takes the gun and is about to kill the Monarch as Red Death crashes through the window with Dr. Dugong in tow, revealing that he is not only alive, but regenerated his head thanks to the Starfish DNA in his body. The Ong family is reunited completely as Sirena discovers her Uncle is alive, as well as the fact that she has an uncle, which Wide Wale never told her, under the assumption that he died. Red Death notices that the VenTech Building is suddenly trying to move, which shocks everyone watching. As they watch the building shake, Gary spots the Morphomobile appearing in the sky, landing in front of the tower. A figure gets out dressed as the Blue Morpho, which surprises both Dr. Mrs. the Monarch and Wide Wale, but delights the Monarch who claims that this clears him of being the Blue Morpho. Connections to Previous Episodes * This episode coincides with the plot of the previous episode. *Dr. Dugong was previously seen in "Tears of a Sea Cow". * The Monarch and his wife finally learn that Dugong was, in fact, mutated. ** Dugong had revealed this fact during their initial encounter, but neither The Monarch nor his wife believed him. *The widow of The Wandering Spider mentions her husband's death, which occurred in "A Party for Tarzan". *Red Death mentions the infamous "Movie Night Massacre" on Gargantua-1, which Jonas Venture Sr. was on (as revealed in the previous episode), and reveals more information. **Red Death mentions that there was a screening of Sharky's Machine aboard the station. ***This may have something to do with the PROBLEM playing a song from the movie upon its initial activation. *A figure dressed up as Blue Morpho appears. Trivia * The Meyer London School where the Guild meeting takes place is an actual public school located at 122 Henry St. New York, NY. It was named after Meyer London who was one of only two members of the Socialist Party of America elected to serve in Congress. * Rorquals are the largest group of baleen whales, which includes the Blue Whale. * The shark in the tank that Wide Wale steals for his brother is a work by Damien Hirst. This artist is also referenced in The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I). Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 7